The Feeling of a Heartbreak
by MonsterFandoms
Summary: Lucy always thought they had something special. But even the most experienced writers can misinterpret signs. (One-sided NaLu slight NaLi) Loosely based on a real story.


Before you read this I want to add, this is not in any way a fluffy NaLu. It is very angsty and I thought I should give a heads up. Like the summary said it is kind of sorta based off a true story soooo... What can I say I'm a hormonal teenager. So if you wish to continue, be my guest.

All rights to characters belong to Hiro Mashima! _Characters will also be OOC for purposes of the story. I do not in any way feel like this towards any characters!_

* * *

She always thought they had something special. At least that's what he made it seem like.

All those hugs and random break-ins to her place. He always seemed to know where she was and all of Team Natsu knew that he was always aware of her during missions.

All the little things he did for her made her feel special and eventually made him special for her. She figured she was the only he ever did that sort of thing to.

This went on for about half a year. She didn't know how it was possible but within that half a year she fell for him.

Even as an authoress that hated that type of cliché, she managed to make it true in her own life.

She had fallen in love with her best friend.

Still, she thought he felt the same way. All his little quirks and mannerisms that he only seemed to show around her, it all made her think that he liked her like she did him. Not to mention the uncharacteristic compliments he constantly gave her.

From that time that she began to fall for him, he took her on many missions.

It was mission after mission after mission so much that sometimes even Happy was too tired to accompany them.

So their little trio became a duo for a good chunk of that half year.

They became closer than ever, and Lucy was sure that he liked her more than ever before.

Still that period of couple missions ended and due to the large amount of income they had managed to generate neither had a need to earn more money for a while.

Instead they spent their time at Fairy Tail. And it was during this time that doubt began to flourish in her mind.

She took notice of how he would act around her, Lisanna. It wasn't like Natsu ignored her, oh no, but it was that he didn't pay as much attention to her as he had been doing for the past months and that definitely threw her for a loop.

As first she downplayed it. They were childhood best friends; it was only natural for them to want to catch up. She didn't have any qualms about it.

Still the more time he spent with her the more Lucy felt uneasy.

It took her a couple of weeks to realize that that uneasy feeling was jealousy.

As soon as realization hit her she began to chastise herself. She had no right to be jealous. Natsu and she weren't an item. So why was she so jealous?

Lucy knew what she felt for Natsu, and she thought she knew what he felt for her.

Still, he began treating Lisanna the same way he had treated her over the half year they had been practically inseparable.

The same mannerisms, the same little quirks, and worst of all the same compliments as he had given her.

When she realized that, it was the last straw.

She waited for the right opportunity to confront him about it. The opportunity arose during a Fairy Tail party. She didn't even know what they were celebrating but there was a party so no one questioned it.

During a slower song, Lucy managed to pull Natsu away from the food for a bit and get him to dance with her.

While swaying to the song, Lucy gathered up her courage and asked him, "Do you like her?"

Natsu shot her a look she couldn't really understand, "Like who?"

Answering a question with a question, strike one.

She nodded her head in the direction to where the Strauss siblings were in deep conversation.

"Who? You mean Liz?"

Trying to play dumb, strike two.

"Yeah..."

"No...We're just friends..."

Playing the friends card, strike three.

"I'm not buying it."

Natsu gave her an uneasy glance.

"I'm not buying it," she repeated, "Come on there has to be something there!" Lucy tried to keep her voice down although she was pretty sure that everyone else in the guild could see what she did.

Little by little, a small smile formed on his lips. She almost giggled when she noticed the slightly pink tips of his ears.

It was simply adorable, she couldn't deny it.

He seemed so deep in thought that Lucy almost missed his response,

"I-I, yeah"

His response was breathless.

She grinned up at him.

"I knew it."

Her heart felt heavy but he seemed to buy her smile. He was also probably glad she hadn't questioned him further.

As soon as the song needed though, she walked away from him with a knowing smirk although she felt terrible inside. Not long after that she snuck out of the guild, not really in the mood to see anyone anymore. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to anyone.

With her mind in frenzy she walked home in silence.

The rest of her nightly routine was done in a daze. Her mind was fuzzy and her chest ached.

She hadn't completely grasped the whole meaning of what Natsu had told her when he burst in her window at midnight.

Guessing by his attitude, he hadn't come to her on a social visit. She had a pretty good idea what this was about.

"So, how'd you like the party?"

Yup, she was absolutely certain what this was about, for Natsu had never asked her opinion after a party in the years he'd known him.

"It was good, I liked it."

He nodded and turned silent for a bit. She stayed quiet too not knowing what to say.

"So I have a problem." He started, "a big one and I need your help."

She nodded although she was confused, what problem? A diminutive part of her hoped he had come to tell her he was torn between herself and Liz but she quickly stomped that thought away. Now was not a time to play love triangle. She had to be supportive friend!

"What do you mean?"

"Truth is, I have a problem, and her name is Liz."

Lucy felt her eyes grow wide, since when was this guy so sweet.

"That's really sweet Natsu but I don't see what the problem is..."

His gaze met hers and she knew he was being insanely serious.

"Truth is," he began, "I'm falling for her."

Lucy's heart sank but she motioned for him to continue.

"And, I want to do this right with her you know? So I need a favor from you."

Throughout the conversation Lucy's heart had just kept sinking lower to her stomach but she managed to keep a stoic face.

"Anything Natsu, you know I'm here for you."

He smiled gratefully, "Alright, but I gotta know I can trust you 100%"

Lucy puffed out her cheeks, "I thought you did trust me!"

"I do!" Natsu countered. "I just- this is really important to me. I really want to do this right. You know, no one had actually confronted me about this before."

Lucy felt a little bad hearing this. Maybe he hadn't been ready to face his feelings and she had forced him to.

Still he continued. "Anyways, I don't want many people to find out about this. I want to keep the people that know down to five or less. So I would really appreciate it if you, you know, kept this between us."

Lucy wasted no time in responding, "Of course Natsu! Whatever you need I'll be right here"

Her response must've been really nervous because he kept fidgeting in his spot.

Lucy put a hand to his lap to calm him down.

"Natsu! Chill out! I can feel you freaking out!"

Natsu laughed out loud. "Sorry."

After a pause Natsu spoke up, "So I can trust you, right Luce?"

Lucy giggled, "Of course Natsu." She tried so hard to keep the atmosphere positive but she suddenly felt overwhelmed by the day's events. Faking a yawn, Lucy turned to Natsu hoping he would catch the hint.

"Oh! You must be tired, well, I'll leave to sleep now. Bye Lucy!"

Lucy waved at him from the window when he had jumped off.

 _Well no more nights sleeping here I guess._

So with her thoughts going a mile a minute, Lucy tried in vain to get some sleep.

Her heart still ached, she loved Natsu but if he loved someone else...

Lucy refused to let the tears fall. It worked for a while before she decided she deserved to cry at least this once. So she let the tears fall. They were a lot less than what she had been expecting but that was ok.

If tomorrow she just had to go back to the guild and be happy for her best friend and play wingman it was better to do so without puffy eyes.

She also felt bad that she wouldn't be able to tell anyone, she had promised Natsu to keep quiet about the entire thing. And even revealing her feelings towards him to Levy would put her in a risky position, she figured she'd just have to keep quiet. No, she would keep her promise. Lucy of Fairy Tail was a Celestial Spirit Mage that always kept her promises.

After a couple of hour sleep claimed her, and for that night she succumbed to it without the desire to wake up. However, she knew she had to get up anyways.

That's when she would prove how good her acting skills were.

She was a writer, a romance writer. You would've thought she knew the signs of a person in love, but as life would have it, she didn't.

* * *

Ahhhhhhh... Not what I usually write, I know. -_-' But oh well, what's done is done. I thought about doing it in Lisanna's POV but I feel I don't know enough about her character to pull this off, so yeah...

Thanks for reading my version of ranting off feelings.

-RAWR

MonsterFandoms


End file.
